Missão: Mouth Of The Hell
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Comédia,Lemon?]Por essa um certo playboy não esperava,e nem uma certa escritora. Será que as coisas ainda tendem a piorar?[Fic que participou da Warm Fanzine na Anime Friends em 2006, presente para uma amiga e fofa escritora]


**Missão: Mouth Of The Hell  
Weiss Kreuz  
Yaoi, Comédia, Lemon?  
Casais? Surpresa – leia e confira  
Em capítulos  
Escrita por Litha-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Missão: Mouth Of The Hell**

**Capítulo 01**

**

* * *

****- **

"E então rapazes... Vocês aceitam a missão?". A ruiva perguntou ao grupo fitando o rosto de cada um dos jovens naquele recinto.

"Sim, aceitamos...".

"Ótimo... Mantenha-nos informado. Queremos estar cientes do andamento desta missão. Muitos jovens desconhecem o perigo que estão correndo". A ruiva foi taxativa enquanto subia as escadas e falava. "Contamos com vocês rapazes".

Um silêncio avassalador imperava na sala de reuniões.

Todos sem exceção aceitaram a missão, mas saber quem seria o louco a entrar em um recinto daqueles... isso ainda não tinha sido discutido.

O silêncio já estava incomodando o ruivo líder, e notando que nenhum dos três companheiros se manifestaria a respeito do 'delicado' problema, decidiu colocar em prática o que mais sabia fazer... Ordenar!

"Então vamos dividir as tarefas da missão". Falou friamente de olhos cerrados e braços cruzados sobre o tórax mantendo-se ainda de pé. "Omi, você ficará responsável pelo sistema de segurança do local e rastreamento. Hidaka, você fará companhia ao Kudou no local, mas sua presença será apenas de um mero espectador e apoio para eventuais problemas. Kudou...". Falou o nome do outro dando uma pequena pausa e logo após abrindo os olhos para fitar o playboy.

Yohji não estava gostando do rumo das tarefas e seu desgosto logo veio ao escutar o que o ruivo decidira.

"Kudou, você entrará disfarçado no local. Nem pense em questionar esta minha decisão. Você é o único que tem facilidade de se infiltrar nesses lugares". Os olhos de tonalidade violeta se estreitaram ao notar que o playboy não aceitaria tão fácil.

"_NANI?_ COMO ASSIM?". Não conseguiu controlar a intensidade de sua voz.

"O que você acabou de escutar". Falou de forma fria.

"_Doushite_? O Omi não pode ir? E porque não o Ken? Ele pode ir a paisana e EU que tenho que passar por isto?". Andava de um lado ao outro da sala de reunião no subsolo da Koneko como se fosse um animal acuado.

"Simples... Omi ainda é menor, se houver alguma batida ou qualquer outro problema ele corre riscos. O Hidaka não faz o tipo, acabaria socando o primeiro que se aproximasse e colocaria a missão em risco. Agora você...". Deu mais uma pausa e se aproximou de Yohji fitando-o de cima abaixo e continuou a falar... "Você, Kudou, tem o corpo necessário e a desenvoltura precisa para se infiltrar. Está decidido e não pretendo voltar atrás".

O ruivo se afastou dando as costas e indo em direção à escada. Antes de subir a voz fria do assassino pode ser mais uma vez ouvida.

"Omi, faça uma busca na internet de como Kudou deve se vestir e se portar no local. Depois compre o que for necessário, leve Hidaka com você". Não olhou para trás, se tivesse feito teria visto o rosto espantado de um certo loiro, sem contar que Ken e Omi estavam se segurando para não rir da situação.

"_Hai, wakatta_, Aya-kun". Falou com a voz embargada pelo riso que estava preste a sair.

Omi não se demorou em cumprir a ordem de Aya. Logo que saíra da sala de reuniões tratou de subir para o seu quarto para logo se sentar em frente ao seu computador iniciando algumas buscas sobre o tema.

Cada site que visitava sobre o assunto, mas uma seção de risos preenchia o quarto.

_'Kami-sama! Vai ser quase impossível de olhar o Yotan e não rir...'_. Pensou enquanto abria um outro link que falava de acessórios.

Do lado de fora do quarto Ken se encontrava parado à porta quase batendo a mesma quando viu o playboy subindo as escadas com cara de poucos amigos.

"Yohji...". Foi interrompido pelo loiro.

"Olha... se abrir a boca para alguma piadinha de mau gosto... Ken-Ken... É melhor nem imaginar o que pretendo fazer". Passou pelo moreno enquanto falava e ao chegar na porta de seu quarto, antes de abri-la, pode escutar perfeitamente uma gargalhada vindo do quarto do loirinho.

O estrondo de porta batendo foi tão grande que tanto Aya, quanto Omi apareceram no corredor preocupados. Ken era o único que permanecera ali e sorria desconcertado, além de coçar a cabeça bagunçando os fartos cabelos castanhos.

"É, acho que ele ainda não se acostumou com a idéia da missão". Sorriu.

Aya apenas suspirou profundamente sabendo que poderia vir a ter problemas com o playboy por conta da vestimenta, mas acabou não falando nada e retornando para seu quarto.

Omi apenas puxou Ken para dentro do quarto querendo mostrar o que tinha em mente para Yojhi vestir. Aquela seria uma longa noite, mas até certo ponto, seria classificada de uma noite divertida.

**-oo- **

"_Ohayou,_ Yohji-kun. Preparei panquecas para o café da manhã. Espero que goste!". Um sorridente loirinho terminava de colocar o café a mesa.

"_Ohayou, chibi_". Falou simplesmente sem se estender e sentou-se a mesa.

Pelas poucas palavras do ex-detetive, Omi entendeu que Yohji ainda estava chateado com a situação da missão. Não queria se meter no assunto, mas ver o loiro mais velho naquele estado não lhe agradava, logo ele, o que sempre estava sorrindo, implicando e brincando.

"Yohji-kun, eu... eu quero me desculpar por ontem". Falou sem graça ao se sentar à mesa. Seus olhos encaravam um ponto qualquer sobre a mesa, evitando assim fitar o rosto que agora estava voltado para si.

"Omi...". O loiro ia falar, mas foi interrompido pelo menor.

"Olha, eu sei que você está irritado por ter que fazer essa missão, se quiser eu tento falar com Aya e assim ir no seu lugar. Também sei que você ontem escutou os meus risos, desculpe por aquilo". Pediu desculpas novamente, e suspirando voltou a falar. "É que, bem, as coisas que vi são engraçadas, as caricaturas que fazem também são engraçadas, Yohji-kun. E desculpe, mas imaginar você com plumas...". Evitou completar o que lhe vinha à mente.

"É, eu sei. Olha, eu só quero que isto acabe logo, ok? Quero entrar lá, executar o que se tem que ser feito e sair de lá o mais rápido possível, e de preferência sem ser notado".

"Sim, entrar, executar a missão e sair. Nada além disto, Yohji-kun".

"Pois é, imagina se por obra do destino encontro algum conhecido? Nunca se sabe, onde menos esperamos sempre aparece alguém e somos pegos no ato. Nem quero pensar nisto. Minha fama de playboy conquistador iria pelo ralo!".

Omi se permitiu sorrir um pouco com o que o companheiro falara.

O clima parecia ter se amainado. Ambos os loiros se encontravam na cozinha tomando o café da manhã quando Aya adentrou o recinto.

O olhar do ruivo vagou de Omi que sorria timidamente para o playboy que não lhe dirigira nem a palavra e nem o olhar.

"Ohayou, Aya-kun. Seu café já está pronto, tem torrada e panquecas, e se você desejar, tem geléia de amora e de pêssego também".

Yohji por um momento quase sentiu o queixo cair ao notar a forma prestativa a qual Omi se dedicava ao ruivo. Para o loiro isto significava apenas uma coisa, e não se contendo, resolveu deixar o _chibi _levemente constrangido, afinal, Omi estava lhe devendo.

"Hey, _chibi,_ quer dizer que para mim, o mais gostoso, você apenas diz que tem panquecas? E para o ruivo frio você disponibiliza a dispensa toda e seus dotes culinários? Isso não é justo, sabia!".

Tinha noção que Aya deveria estar querendo o seu pescoço com aquilo, e por isto mesmo nem fitou o ruivo.

"YOHJI-KUN... eu não estou... eu...".

"Aceito o café, as torradas e panquecas, e também as geléias, Omi. Pode pegá-los para mim, por favor?".

A voz fria de Aya cortou a resposta entrecortada que o jovem tentava dar sem êxito.

Yohji apenas sorriu antes de olhar para o ruivo e lhe falar.

"Isto me serve como diversão pela humilhação que vou passar esta noite, Fujimya. E nem adianta me olhar com essa cara, já vi melhores vindo do Crawford".

Levantou-se indo em direção à floricultura. O dia seria tumultuado já que Omi e Ken não estariam uma boa parte do expediente com eles. Infelizmente não poderiam descansar antes da missão, ou sequer poderia pensar naquilo, ou então desistiria rapidamente mesmo sabendo que poderia vir a ter problemas.

Na cozinha, Omi servia o ruivo com o rosto ainda corado. Yohji não prestava mesmo, sempre fazia comentários indevidos nas piores horas.

"Omi, depois do café vá chamar Hidaka. Quanto mais rápido forem as compras, mais cedo retornam. Fecharei a Koneko as 15hs e em seguida discutiremos sobre a missão de hoje a noite".

"_Hai_, Ken-Ken já deve estar acordado, Aya-kun".

"Omi... E as aulas?". Era estranho ver o _chibi_ tão tranqüilo em dia de semana.

"Aham... Durante esses dias estamos tendo feira de ciência e como já fiz meu projeto, deixei nas mãos dos outros meninos do grupo para a apresentação. O diretor acha que estou gripado e me liberou". Comentou sorrindo.

"Você... mentiu, Omi?". Perguntou elevando uma das sobrancelhas ruivas ao questionar o loiro.

"NÃO! Err... não, Aya-kun, eu não menti, eu só não desdisse o que o diretor falou. Me fiz de desentendido, apenas isto. Se ele acha que estou tão gripado a ponto de me liberar...". Tratou de se explicar ao ruivo. Suas bochechas estavam mais quentes do que o de costume.

**-oo- **

"Ken... olha isto aqui". Puxou a manga da blusa azul escura do ex-jogador, mostrando lhe o acessório.

"Pra que serve isto ai?". Os olhos de Ken piscaram e sua mão se estendeu ao objeto para tentar ler a embalagem. Em questões de segundos, Ken puxava um atordoado loiro pelo braço sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação.

Omi realmente não estava entendendo nada. Notou o rosto do amigo avermelhado, mas nem ao menos sabia o motivo daquela súbita mudança. Será que tinha feito algo errado?

"Ken... mas...". Teve a pergunta interrompida pelo moreno que não tinha coragem de fitá-lo diretamente.

"Omi... não pegue mais nada que você não sabia o que seja... aquilo definitivamente não faz parte do que estamos procurando, ok?".

"Mas... eu nem sabia o que era aquilo...".

"É melhor que fique sem saber mesmo. Vamos... vamos perguntar ali no balcão que é mais... seguro".

"Ok, mas não puxa, Ken-kun...".

Chegando no balcão, ambos estacaram ao notarem que não seriam atendidos por uma moça, mas sim por um... rapaz.

"Pois não, em que posso ajudá-los?". O balconista, um rapaz moreno de olhos azuis e muito sorridente, fitava os dois.

Omi começou a mexer em seus bolsos procurando a pequena lista que preparara, e Ken encarava sem graça o balconista enquanto uma de suas mãos coçava a cabeça em um tique nervoso.

O rapaz notando a forma encabulada de ambos os jovens voltou a falar.

"Em que posso ajudar esse casal de anjinhos? Não precisam ficar envergonhados. Temos de tudo para todos os tipos de... casais e trabalhamos com discrição". Sorriu.

"Por _Kami-sama_! Olha não é nada disto que você está pensando...". Ken falava desesperado.

"Ah ta... vocês são bem mais discretos, um casal normal que não gosta de brincadeiras mais perigosas, certo?".

"_K'so_! Omi, me ajuda aqui antes que eu faça uma loucura!".

O pequeno loiro conseguiu em meio ao nervoso achar a listagem e logo já estava mostrando-a para o atendente e explicando.

"Olha, aqui está. Precisamos disto que está ai e de algumas outras coisas. É para um amigo, uma festinha de despedida de solteiro e vamos... vesti-lo assim. Você tem na loja essas coisas?". Falou de forma rápida e levemente nervoso.

O moreno da loja pegou a lista e começou a ler, seus olhos passearam pela listagem e rapidamente voltou os olhos para os dois rapazes.

"Nossa... babei! Tem certeza que é só para uma festinha de despedida de solteiro? O cara deve ser um arraso mesmo. Err... desculpa, me empolguei demais. Bem, aqui na loja temos tudo o que vocês querem. Venham comigo que vou lhes mostrar os nossos produtos, assim vocês podem escolher de acordo com o que mais cairia bem nele".

E assim os três se direcionaram para o outro lado da loja, o que ficava mais aos fundos da mesma.

**-oo- **

"Yohji está demorando a descer...". Aya que se encontrava sentado na poltrona em um canto escuro reclamou pela terceira vez.

"Deve estar terminando de se arrumar Aya-kun, foi complicado ter que explicar e ajudá-lo a... Bem... as meias, o rapaz da loja falou que tinha que depilar e...". Ficou sem graça ao se lembrar das 'dicas' e do que tivera que fazer com Yohji mais cedo.

Um barulho foi ouvido e os três rapazes ficaram atentos com a descida do loiro.

"Olha... QUALQUER GRACINHA EU MATO UM!". Gritou o loiro sem ao menos aparecer na escada.

Omi e Ken se entreolharam. Tinham a certeza que isso, não rir de Yojhi, seria a parte mais difícil da missão.

"Balinese... Desça!". A voz forte de Aya ecoou pelo ambiente.

Após alguns minutos resmungando, Yohji descia as escadas, segurando no corrimão para não cair, apreensivo. Sentia-se pela primeira vez na vida envergonhado, e amaldiçoava Aya por tê-lo posto nessa situação. Ao chegar no final da escada de cabeça baixa e observando se nada tinha saído do lugar durante a descida, Yohji pode escutar risos abafados.

"Mas que merd...". Olhava para Omi, que estava vermelho prendendo o riso, com vontade de esganá-lo, mas Aya impediu-o de continuar seus xingos.

"Não temos tempo a perder, Yohji. Quanto mais rápido chegarmos ao local, mais rápido poderá se livrar dessa... desta situação". Falou o ruivo olhando o ex-detetive de cima abaixo. Infelizmente para Yohji, Aya não pode deixar de fazer um comentário. "Yohji... Rosa não combina com você...". Falou e começou a se retirar indo em direção a garagem.

"Ruivo filho de uma boa...". Falou entre os dentes começando a andar desajeitado com a roupa.

Os quatro fizeram o trajeto da Koneko até o local da missão divididos em duplas. Aya e Omi que ficariam de longe em um carro, e Ken e Yohji – este contrariado ao extremo –, que representariam um... 'casal', em outro, ou seja, no seu jipe.

Antes de adentrarem a boate, todos ajeitaram seus comunicadores e armas. Yohji usava um bracelete que escondia muito bem sua, e Ken teve que levar um sobretudo que pudesse esconder sua garra.

"Atenção assim que o alvo aparecer começaremos a executar o plano". Aya falou pelo comunicador antes de Ken e Yohji entrarem na boate conhecida como 'Boca do Inferno'.

A música do ambiente era animada, e a atmosfera até então descontraída. Ken se afastou de Yohji indo em direção ao bar. Era necessário que ficassem separados. Yohji tinha que fazer a parte dele, dançando, chamando a atenção e perambulando pelo local e Ken apenas ficaria observando.

O moreno se apoiou no bar e pediu uma bebida para disfarçar. Dali podia ver o loiro fitando toda aquela agitação ao seu redor. Sorriu.

Estava tão distraído olhando o ambiente que um cutucão lhe chamou a atenção, quando se virou com uma feição de desgosto, viu o ser que estava ao seu lado. Roupa verde chamativa e brilhosa, um vestido longo cobrindo o corpo magro, cílios alongados que pareciam que iam cair a qualquer momento, uma peruca – porque aquilo em nada se parecia com um cabelo – verde parecendo uma torre, pequenas antenas – se aquilo podia-se chamar de antenas – saiam da peruca... Ken não só gritou de susto porque acabaria chamando a atenção do lugar todo para si. Engolindo em seco e ainda tentando se recuperar, forçou sua voz:

"Sim?".

"Aiii... você é ainda mais bonito de perto. Eu estava te observando desde que chegou com aquele outro monumento, a pantera cor de rosa. Sorte minha que você o largou. Ahhh... que esquecida eu sou... Não me apresentei ainda... eu sou conhecida aqui como K.Borgard. Kaka para os íntimos, e você, qual o seu nome, bombom?". Falou já tocando o braço do moreno.

Ken não estava acreditando que estava sendo paquerado por uma Drag Queen que mais parecia um alienígena. Isso era absurdo demais para estar acontecendo.

'_K'so! Andar com o Yohji só me da azar'_. Pensou desesperado ao sentir a mão magra por sob a luva verde percorrendo seu braço.

-

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**_Nota da autora:_** _Yo! __Essa fic é um presentinho meu para a K.Bogard – Kaline, que de tanto me atazanar na Mlist de Weiss acabou ganhando participação especial. Kaka... Não fique chateada comigo não viu, mim te adora... Vamos ver o que acontece depois disso?rsrs_

_**Palavra da beta: **Arf, arf, arf... beta se engasgando ainda com o riso_


End file.
